My Family
by kazumigirl
Summary: Hiei is tired of having to hide every time he's in Kurama's house. Things only get worse when he nearly murders Kurama's fish, Francis, and has to hide under the bed until the fox demon returns home. R&R please!


"My Family"

Disclaimer: Okay, let's see now…according to this paper, I own Yu Yu Hakusho! And I did not write it on the back of a Wendy's napkin!

Random person: Then how come it says, "Wendy's" ?!

….

Hiei frowned as he came through Kurama's window. Ever since he had begun to come to his house, he had to climb through windows. Kurama said there was a house key hidden somewhere, but Hiei continuously forgot where.

Kurama was currently at school, as was his younger brother, and his parents were at work.

Hiei didn't go to school, or work, so he was bored all the time.

Kurama's room was spotless as usual, and had been vacuumed recently. Hiei scoffed. It stank-so flowery and delicate! He sneezed.

He flopped onto Kurama's bed and jerked his gigantic boots off. The socks he wore now had a hole in the toe, but Hiei didn't mind.

His cloak was smelly because it was rarely washed, and the pants he wore were so filthy they were gritty once in awhile.

Kurama sometimes had his clothes washed while he wore his little brother's, but it had to be a rare occasion when Hiei was too involved in something else.

"Mom! Are you home yet? The school nurse sent me home early! Mom! Mom! Are you at work!?"

Hiei froze. It was Kurama's little brother, Hana, (sorry I thought it was Hana for the longest time-so I just stick to it)

He quickly sat up and grabbed his boots, throwing them over his hobo socks. He heard Hana throw his backpack into his own bedroom, then head for Kurama's.

'What's he coming in here for?" Hiei thought, moving for the window.

He raced for it, but not before he tripped and knocked a vase over, filled with rocks, water, and a fish. It crashed to the floor, shattering.

He snarled at his own clumsiness and dove under the bed.

Hana opened the door.

"Suichi? Are you home? Hey, the fish!"

Hiei saw Hana's two feet kneel down and pick the squirming creature up, then he left and returned with a glass of water.

"Sorry, Francis, you'll have stay here until Suichi gets you a new bowl."

Hiei held his breath. He'd better not make a sound!

It seemed like hours before Kurama came home and greeted his little brother.

"Oh! The fish bowl in your room broke," Hana told him, "I put Francis in a glass-he's a little shocked but I think he'll live."

"Oh? Did you try to feed him or something? It's quite alright if the vase shattered on accident."

"Nuh-uh, I was going to your room to put your laundry up and then I heard the vase break-maybe there's a ghost here or something!"

"Very unlikely, anyway, you were a big help, Hana, thank you so much."

Hiei heard Kurama enter his own bedroom.

"Hiei, why did you try to kill Francis?"

The demon crawled out from under his bed, slightly embarrassed for being there at all.

"I didn't. Your brother came home early and I tried to go out the window, but your stupid fish was in the way and I knocked it over," he stated defiantly, "accidentally."

Kurama smiled.

"So how long were you under there?"

Hiei scoffed.

"I don't know-but it was terrible."

Kurama chuckled, trying to imagine Hiei under the bed like a frightened hamster, then waffed his hand in front of his face.

"Someone needs a shower."

"Hn, I don't stink."

"C'mon, there's a bathroom right there, just go take one," Kurama offered, "Hana went off to play with his friends down the street. The nurse sent him home because he stapled his finger-bet he did it on purpose."

Hiei kicked his feet.

"I hate constantly having to hide from everybody," he groaned, "yet I'm stuck in this city till who knows when."

Kurama twisted his mouth to one side.

"Well, stop hiding from everybody then."

"Hn. What do you expect me to do? Let your brother come in and find some stranger in his house?"

"Stop being a stranger."

"Oh, yes, I forgot, I can just smile and wave, 'Hi! I'm your brother's free loading partner! I hope you don't mind that I come here during the day!"

Kurama rolled his eyes. He knew what Hiei was getting at, and he knew he was far too embarrassed to ask.

Instead of teasing him, however, Kurama put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"How about this; I tell my mother I have a friend who needs a place to stay for a little while, that way you won't have to hide."

"Hn, and what about when it comes to, 'gee, Hiei, you sure have been here awhile."

Kurama pulled him closer.

"Then you can become part of my family eventually-they'd like that, Hiei," he stood up and began to clean up the shards of glass that had once been Francis's home, "believe me, you're likeable."

Hiei looked away, frowning, but his eyes gave open mind.

"I'd love to have two brothers," Kurama said cheerfully.

"Would I have to go to school?" Hiei asked, returning to his state of uncertain doubt.

Kurama laughed.

"We'll see, but you'll certainly have to get new socks, my parents would let a friend into our house-but not a hobo."

The End

Author's note: Sweet, sappy, cheezy, brotherly love! Hiei and Kurama (in my opinion) act like family-so I decided to do a fic on that. If it was even the teensiest bit worth reading, please R&R


End file.
